Naruto Abysso Draconis
by byron2093
Summary: no pondré sinopsis solo léanlo
1. Chapter 1

**Bien primero que nada hola, después de leer algunos de los fic aquí me dieron ganas de escribir uno a mi espero les guste y cualquier comentario es bienvenido bueno, malo, crítica constructiva y maltrato indiferente. También quiero que sepan que en mi historia no hay espacio para el "narusaku" odio a sakura como no tienen una idea así que no esperen que tenga un final feliz y de antemano me disculpo por algún tecladazo me avisan y yo lo arreglo bueno sin más vamos con el fic al que eh llamado "Naruto Abysso Draconis"**

**Nombre: habla el personaje**

**Nombre:(piensa el personaje)**

**Prologo parte uno: "El dragón que adopta un zorro"**

Era una noche como cualquier otra las estrellas brillaban en el cielo la luna resplandecía y una silueta enorme surcaba los cielos a lo lejos diviso una aldea y en las afueras de la misma ve un bosque en el cual decide descender a descansar (no porque este cansado, más bien aburrido), busca donde dormir hasta que percibe una esencia en el aire:

¿?: Que es ese olor? Hierro? no es Sangre, que estará pasando?

El ser decide investigar y pronto llega a un claro donde una turba está atacando algo mientras gritan _maten al demonio, _y le arrojan piedras, botellas de vidrio las cuales se quiebran al impacto y ve como una especie de ninjas le lanzan kunais incrustándose en la pequeña figura en el momento en el que ve que estos ninjas están a punto de escupir una especie de energía el ser ve que la pequeña silueta es un niño de 4 años cuya ropa esta desgarrada y empapada de sangre de cabello dorado con tres kunais enterrados en su cuerpo junto con muchos pedazos de vidrio al ver eso se llena de una ira y lanza una llamarada de fuego de negro de su boca calcinado a los ninjas hasta que no quedan más que cenizas y sale rugiendo asustando a la gente ya que su rugido fue tan fuerte que se escucha en toda la aldea las personas intentan huir pero antes de que logren escapar les corta la salida rodeándolos de fuego negro y grita

¿?: Basuras que osan lastimar un niño indefenso si se mueven un solo centímetro los reduciré a cenizas.

Dice mientras sale de las sombras mostrando su gran figura

Las personas se aterran cuando ven a la fuente del rugido y el fuego ya que pueden ver a una criatura gigante de más de 30 mts. cubierto de escamas negras como el abismo más profundo con ojos rojos que parecen sangre y dos alas negras como murciélago con marcas rojas, las basuras, perdón, personas ven que la criatura es un el rey de las bestias un verdadero dragón.

Mientras la genta tiembla pensando en su destino el dragón se acerca al niño y lo examina y escucha que con una vos casi inaudible el susurra "por favor no me lastimen, no les eh hecho nada" y cuando lo oye se llena de una furia que pensó extinta en su ser y les grita colocándose frente al niño

Dragón: basuras como ustedes no deberían existir en esta mundo.

Decía mientras se preparaba para calcinarlos a todos cuando llega un hombre viejo con una túnica y sombrero con el kanji de fuego, al ver al dragón se colocan enfrente a él y tratan de apaciguarlo ya que sabe que si él lo desea destruir la aldea no sería más que un simple juego.

¿?: Oh gran dragón puedo saber qué acto han cometido estas personas para desees eliminarlas.

Dragón: y quien eres tú para interponerse en mis acciones.

¿?: Soy Hirozen Sarutobi hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas y protector de su gente.

Dragón: conque tu eres el líder de estas personas

Sarutobi: si así es.

Dragón: y fuiste tú el que les ordeno cometer esta atrocidad contra un alma pura.

Decía el dragón apartándose para que el niño sea visible para todos.

Que al verlo corre hacia el gritando "Naruto" pero antes de alcanzarlo el dragón se interpone y el hokage al entender que pasa se voltea a la gente encerrada en el fuego y les grita

Sarutobi: que hicieron?

….

Sarutobi: que hicieron!? Grita otra vez lleno de ira.

Civil 1: solo queríamos matar al demonio term…..

No logra terminar su frase por que el dragón lo atrapa con su garra y lo aplasta hasta que solo sea pulpa.

Sarutobi: Anbu!

En eso aparecen 3 enmascarados

Sarutobi: creí haberles ordenado proteger a Naruto! Gritaba el hokage con ira.

…..

Dragón: parece que tu gente no te respeta

Sarutobi:….

Dragón: antes de decidir destruir tu aldea curare al niño y después decidiré su destino.

Todos temblaban de terror

Luego el dragón se voltea y los aldeanos al ver eso piensan en huir pero la voz del dragón los para

Dragón: muévanse y les hare desear la muerte.

Todos se detienen y tiemblan donde están, en algunos se puede ver manchas en sus pantalones y un mal olor emanar de ellos.

El dragón dirige su atención al niño luego exhala de su boca una brisa plateada la cual empieza a curar al niño y elimina todo lo que se incrusto en su cuerpo y ve señas de maltrato continuo, desnutrición y golpizas.

El niño se despierta poco a poco y al ver al dragón se asusta y grita

Naruto: por favor no me haga daño

Dragón: no temas no te hare daño

Naruto: no le creo y a me han dicho eso solo para volver a lastimarme.

El dragón hace lo posible por resistir la ira y no destruir la aldea en ese momento, luego ve al niño y le dice

Dragón: puedo jurar por mi vida que no te hare daño.

El niño lo ve con unos ojos azules los cuales son carentes de odio y malicia y le pregunta quien es

Dragón: Soy Kokuyo el dragón del abismo y tu niño cuál es tu nombre

Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki. Dice el niño con cara de sueño es probable que lo persiguieran por horas.

Dragón: Bien Naruto descansa mientras yo esté aquí nadie te lastimara

El niño asiente y se recuesta a dormir en el suelo como si fuera lo más normal.

El dragón al verlo siente lastima e ira por todo lo que este niño tuvo que pasar en esta aldea, luego voltea y carboniza a las personas en un ataque de ira a lo cual el Sarutobi se sorprende quería decir algo pero él sabe que lo tenían merecido, luego el dragón lo mira y le dice

Kokuyo: bien ahora explícame porque tu gente intento matar a este niño

Sarutobi: eso se debe que en su interior esta sellado una bestia que ataco a la aldea hace cuatro años y para prevenir más destrucción el yondaime Hokage sello en un recién nacido a la bestia y ese niño recién nacido es el.

Kokuyo: que idiota encierra una bestia en un niño recién nacido

Sarutobi (con una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime): su padre

Kokuyo: !. Donde esta? Lo matare

Sarutobi: está muerto al igual que su esposa, la madre del niño fallecieron protegiendo a esta aldea.

…..

Sarutobi: su último deseo es que Naruto fuera visto como un héroe y me avergüenza decir que no lo eh cumplido.

El dragón al ver al hokage decaído puede sentir su sinceridad y le pregunta

Kokuyo: que bestia tiene sellada en su interior

Sarutobi: el kyubi no yoko.

El dragón se queda pensando luego voltea y despierta al niño y le dice

Kokuyo: Naruto tienes familia

El niño entristece y le dice

Naruto: no tengo padres, mi una familia es Jiji, teuchi-san y su hija ayame-nee y tora-san quien simpre me cuida. Dice sonriendo al pensar en esas personas

Kokuyo lo ve y puede percibir que en su alma no existe maldad alguna ni odio, solo soledad

Kokuyo: Naruto quieres ser mi hijo.

**Y con eso terminamos espero que les haya gustado y ya saben todos los comentarios son recibidos.**

**Estaré publicando los días sábados que es cuando tengo tiempo.**

**Bueno hasta la próxima semana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien primero que nada hola, segundo quiero agradecer a los 5 suscriptores que han leído mi historia ****Cesar Alfredo Garcia****, ****slipknot667****, ****ipulsaaar****, ****AMAM16****, ****Tsuna Dragneel**** espero mi historia sea de su agrado y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews. Tercero quiero disculparme por la tardanza soy profesor y la verdad como cualquier profesor les dirá el trabajo lo sigue a uno a casa y tan pronto termine me puse a escribir. Cuarto la verdad no sabía cómo subir el capítulo recién me puse a buscar. Quinto me había equivocado en las personas queridas por Naruto a Yugao yo le puse tora-san pero al leer recordé que su nombre de Anbu es neko ya lo arregle en el capítulo anterior y siendo eso todo vamos con la siguiente parte del prologo**

**Renuncia de los derechos: ningún personaje, técnica, criatura o arma me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores (solo los creados por mí que serán más que todo criaturas)**

**Nombre: habla el personaje**

**Nombre:(piensa el personaje)**

**Prologo parte dos: "El dragón que adopta un zorro"**

En el capítulo anterior nos quedamos donde el dragón del abismo le hace una pregunta muy importante a Naruto:

"_Kokuyo: Naruto quieres ser mi hijo."_

Ahora continuamos

Naruto después de escuchar la pregunta se queda asombrado y por un momento muestra una sonrisa pero luego inclina la cabeza y empieza a murmura

Naruto: ….ruo

Kokuyo: mmm? Kokuyo no entiende que es lo que dijo y cuando iba a preguntar Naruto lo vuelve a decir y estabas si escucha las palabras

Naruto: Monstruo

Kokuyo cuando lo oye siente que su corazón se hace pedazos y estuvo a punto de irse cuando Naruto levanta la mirada y ve que en su rostro sale un mar de lágrimas y le dice entre llanto

Naruto: enserio quieres a un monstruo como yo?

Kokuyo se queda pasmado por su pregunta el creía que Naruto le diría que era un monstruo nunca considero que él piensa que él es el monstruo y que dudaba que alguien en verdad lo quisiera a lo cual le dice

Kokuyo: tú no eres un monstruo

Naruto grita: CLARO QUE SI!, todo mundo me lo dice que mis padres me abandonaron por eso-dice mientras llora

Kokuyo y el hokage siente su corazón arder de furia y tristeza pensando lo que el pobre niño debe haber sufrido hasta ahora.

Kokuyo: escúchame Naruto tú no eres un monstruo, un monstruo es aquel que solo busca lastimar a otros por sus propios deseos egoístas, por eso no creo que seas un monstruo y aun si lo fueras quien mejor para tomarte como familia que yo el dragón del abismo-dice con una voz la cual hace al niño correr hacia el saltar a una de sus grandes patas delanteras y gritar entre llanto

Naruto: TOU-CHAN

Cuando grito eso la mirada del dragón vislumbro amor por su nuevo hijo y al ver eso el viejo hokage deja escapar una lágrima al saber que ese niño que considero su nieto al fin encontró un padre que lo cuide y lo ame como él se merece.

Kokuyo: entonces eso es un si-dice con una sonrisa burlona a la cual Naruto solo contesta "Hm" sin soltar la pata de su nuevo padre.

Kokuyo: bien-dice mientras toma a Naruto en una de sus garras lo lleva cerca de su rostro y le dice- a partir de ahora ya no eres Naruto Uzumaqui, ahora eres Naruto Abysso Draconis el treceavo hijo del dragón del abismo, a lo cual el rubio salta hacia a su rostro lo abraza y dice: hai Tou-chan, antes de reaccionar a lo que dijo y gritar con una cara de sorpresa: Treceavo!

Kokuyo se ríe estruendosamente de la cara del diño y decirle: si Naruto antes de ti tuve otros doce hijos con mi esposa- a lo cual el rubio se le queda viendo y le dice entre lágrimas: yo tendré una madre, TENDRÉ UNA MADRE! Grita el rubio de la alegría mientras salta de un lugar a otro.

El dragón solo ve con felicidad la reacción del niño el cual se voltea y le pregunta cuando la podrá ver, el dragón después de esa pregunta voltea el rostro con una cara de no saber que decir y el niño cree que pregunto algo que no debía decir y cuando estuvo a punto de disculparse el dragón le dice- la verdad es que están muy lejos y tú no resistirás el viaje así que no podemos ir con ellos- después de esas palabras el niño agacha la cabeza contento de que no pasó nada mala y a la vez triste de saber que no podrá ver a su nueva madre.

Kokuyo: no te pongas a si Naruto buscaremos un lugar donde asentarnos y les diré que venga a aquí a tus hermanos así los podrás conocer

Naruto saltaba de alegría hasta que se percató de las palabras y le pregunta: y Kaa-chan? Decía el niño con una expresión de duda mientras el dragón sudaba ante no saber que decir y el viejo hokage al ver eso le dice a niño rubio-probablemente ella este trabajando y no podrá venir todavía, se paciente ya la conocerás- decía el viejo mono con una sonrisa a lo cual el rubio asintió con decepción y luego con alegría y luego con preocupación.

Kokuyo: que pasa Naruto?

Naruto: y si ellos no me quieren?

Kokuyo: no te preocupes Naruto ellos te amaran como su nuevo hermanito, todos ellos lo harán, te lo prometo-el rubio solo asintió para seguir pensando en cómo serán ellos.

El dragón se voltea así el hokage y le dice gracias por ayudarlo en ese momento y el viejo mono solo asiente para después preguntar.

Sarutobi: bien y donde vivirán?

Kokuyo: no lo sé buscare un lugar lejos de esta aldea de basuras y construiré una casa donde Naruto pueda vivir.

Naruto voltea y le dice: Tou-chan no quiero irme.

Kokuyo: porque?-le pregunta el dragón

Naruto: aquí están las personas importantes para mí además que quiero ir a la academia y volver un ninja para así poder ser hokage y que la gente me acepte.

Kokuyo: Naruto-dice con una vos seria la cual asusta al niño-si quieres quedarte para ser un ninja, no me gusta pero estaré de acuerdo (aunque la verdad quisiera destruir esta aldea), pero, no te dejare ser un ninja si lo que buscas es aceptación.

Naruto:… no sabe que decir ante lo que dijo su nuevo padre ya que ese siempre fue su sueño.

Kokuyo: no me malentiendas si quieres ser un ninja para ser fuerte y proteger a los que amas tendrás todo mi apoyo, pero si quieres la aprobación tendrás mi cariño y amor, mas no mi apoyo en esta decisión, piénsalo no tienes que contestarme ahora.

El niño se queda pensando en lo que dijo su padre.

Kokuyo: bien supongo que podríamos construir la casa aquí.

Sarutobi: aquí? Fuera de la aldea?

Kokuyo: si él quiere ser un ninja por lo que tendremos que vivir aquí, pero no lo dejare vivir dentro de esa aldea de mierda que tienes a tu cargo.

Sarutobi:…. Hah, tienes razón pero mejor te llevare a otra ubicación fuera de la aldea que pertenecía a los padres de Naruto ahí nadie te molestara, pero primero tendrás que hacer los trámites de adopción para que nadie intente ninguna estupidez.

Kokuyo: crees que me preocupa eso? Déjalos que venga los exterminare luego de hacerlos decir no haber nacido-dijo el dragón con una sonrisa siniestra.

Sarutobi lo ve con una gota en la cabeza: entonces hazlo por él, para que al fin pueda tener la familia que tanto merece.

Kokuyo: tus palabras no me convence, pero lo hare por mi hijo.

Sarutobi: bien, sígueme.

Kokuyo: Naruto-llama el dragón al rubio que todavía estaba saltando de alegría el cual llega corriendo- bien tu ganas nos quedaremos a vivir aquí, viejo llévanos a esos terrenos-dice el dragón mientras toma a Naruto y lo sube a su cabeza mientras le dice que se agarre bien. El viejo hokage asiente y luego salta para tratar de subir a la cabeza del dragón el cual lo esquiva para que este caiga de cara al suelo y levantarse con el rostro rojo para luego recibir la queja del dragón-quien crees que eres para tratar de subirte en mi solo mis hijos pueden hacer eso quedo claro-decía el dragón con vos molesta.

El niño al ver como se cae el hokage se empieza a reír hasta el punto que casi se cae.

Sarutobi: me disculpo-decía el hokage con algo de molestia y miedo-con ese tamaño llamaras mucho la atención y me será difícil guiarte hasta el lugar-decía el mono viejo

El dragón luego de pensarlo decide bajar a Naruto, quien no quería, para después empezar a brillar y luego a encogerse hasta tomar la forma de un hombre de 30 años con tez morena, cabello largo de un color negro como la oscuridad misma y unos ojos rojos como la sangre los cuales podrían helar la sangre de cualquiera, vistiendo un traje negro compuesto por un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y un saco negro.

Kokuyo: así estará mejor?

El viejo mono no sabía que decir, no creyó que eso fuera posible y se queda asombrado mientras el niño corre y abraza a su padre en forma humana diciéndole lo genial que se ve.

Luego de unos minutos el viejo hokage reacciona-si con eso bastara bien, vamos.

**Y esos es todo por hoy, prologo tengo pensado hacerlo de tres a cuatro capítulos en el siguiente será el dragón del abismo contra el consejo de konoha, muajajajaja, van a sufrir y veremos por qué Kokuyo le preocupa lo referente a su esposa y ya saben todos los comentarios son recibidos.**

**Perdón nuevamente por la tardanza pero como dije no sabía cómo subir un segundo capítulo.**

**Bueno hasta la próxima semana**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien primero que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza la verdad es por dos razones la primera que tengo problemas laborales y me es un poco difícil afrontarlos y la segunda y más importante que yo solo me pise poniéndole a Naruto 12 hermanos y hermanas ya que pensé en toda la historia pero no en los nombres de ellos después de una semana de leer sobre todo un poco aquí y allá lo eh resuelto pero bueno, a lo que les importa el día de hoy daré será un poco de relleno para iniciar con la historia del consejo y mañana cuando regrese del trabajo subo la siguiente parte y también quiero preguntar qué les parece estos miembros para el harem:**

**Hinata (obvio)**

**Anko (me encanta esta mujer)**

**Yugao**

**Ayame (admítanlo era el amor platónico de Naruto antes de sakura)**

**Ino **

**Kurotsuchi **

**Temari**

**Acepto sugerencias todo menos Sakura y Kushina, sakura por obvias razones lo dije desde el primer capítulo la odio como no tienen una idea, kushina ya que la verdad me parecía de muy mal gusto.**

**Bien son las que tengo hasta ahora, bueno hay otras dos pero se las revelare más tarde ahora es muy pronto bueno sin más que decir vamos con el capitulo**

**Renuncia de los derechos: ningún personaje, técnica, criatura o arma me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores (solo los creados por mí que serán más que todo, criaturas)**

**Nombre: habla el personaje**

**Nombre:(piensa el personaje)**

**Prologo parte tres "el restaurante"**

En el capítulo anterior nos quedamos donde Naruto y su nuevo padre es llevado por Sarutobi a un bosque donde se pueda asentar para cuidar a Naruto.

Mientras el dragón en forma humana seguía al mono con su nuevo hijo subido en su espalda y ve que se están dirigiendo a la entrada a la aldea dice con una voz tenebrosa- a donde nos llevas- para lo cual el hokage de la hoja voltea y al ver sus ojos rojos tiembla un poco y luego dice

Sarutobi: aaa, la verdad es que hay una casa vacia que podrias usar q..- ni siquiera pudo terminar de articular sus palabras cuando el dragón dice con enojo

Kokuyo: creí haberte dicho que no quiero a mi hijo en esta pocilga de intento de seres humanos

Sarutobi: lo sé, pero aun si quieres proteger a Naruto no puedes aislarlo del mundo eso solo será peor para él. Dice el hokage con seriedad

El dragón solo respiro molesto mientas su hijo en su cabeza los mira y no sabe que decir y solo abraza la cabeza de su papa al verlo molesto y trata de calmarlo, lo cual funciona le acaricia la cabeza a su hijo luego voltea a ver al hokage y le pregunta:

Kokuyo: esa casa es de quien yo creo- a lo que el Sarutobi piensa y luego asiente sabiendo que se refiere a los padres de Naruto.

Kokuyo: entonces no iremos allí-el hokage estaba a punto de responder algo pero el dragón habla primero-la casa donde viviremos será construido por mí para acomodar a mis hijos y a mi esposa para que Naruto nunca se sienta solo otra vez (y que si entramos ahí y veo la cara de esos dos idiotas aunque sea en fotos querré incendiarla de inmediato)-el hokage entiende y acepta llevarlos a un bosque de su propiedad y promete darle todo el apoyo que pueda para la construcción.

Después de eso siguen caminando y llegan a la puerta donde encuentran que los dos guardias están profundamente dormidos (no lo describo porque ustedes saben cómo son el par de haraganes que le ganan a cualquier Nara en pereza) el hokage al verlos se acerca y con una voz llena de enojo grita despierten los dos se caen de su silla y cuando se levantan dispuestos a reclamar ven al hokage y solo pueden poner una cara pálida

Sarutobi: el que no estemos en guerra no quiere decir que puedan descuidar sus deberes de guardia, lo cual es un crimen a la ley militar lo cual es castigo con encarcelamiento pero hoy me siento generoso y de buen humor por lo cual se les asignara una misión el día de mañana a la cual deberán asistir sin falta y cumplir sin la utilización de ninguna herramienta solo sus manos vayan a mi ofician el día de mañana a las 4 de la tarde si se atreven a llegar tarde los hare cumplir la misión utilizando sus bocas está claro.-la respuesta fue un hai hokage, con un pensamiento de que la libraron, el dragón al ver esto pensó que el mono no sabía realizar su trabajo, pero no dijo nada y cuando iban a iniciar otra vez su marcha Naruto pregunta:

Naruto: Jiji que misión les pondrás.

Hokage: limpiar los baños-los dos ninjas guardianes dieron un suspiro de alivio pensando que la libraron muy fácil

Naruto: solo eso

Hokage**: **si, pero no cualquier baño, serán los baños de un clan, después de un banquete que tiene cada mes-al oír eso los ninjas empiezan a temblar por una idea que les cruza en la cabeza y esperan que no se cumpla-el del clan Akimichi-al oír eso pensaron que no sería tan fácil hasta que el hokage dice el menú del banquete-los cuales mañana tendrán una cena de carne y con frijoles como acompañamiento principal-los dos ninjas casi gritan cuando escucharon eso e imaginarse dicha escena casi vomitando todo para después recordar lo que les pasara si llegan tarde mostrando una cara de absoluto terror ante la idea.

El dragón solo se limita a reír y el niño rubio solo inclina su cabeza al no saber porque la risa mientras su padre y abuelo caminan hacia su destino.

Mientras avanza el dragón puede ver las miradas de odio dirigidas al niño por los aldeanos el cual trata de esconderse en la cabeza de su padre para no sentirlas, el dragón al verlo extiende su instinto asesino provocando que más de una persona se desmalle y los que no corran para escapar, el niño al no sentir las miradas de odio se tranquiliza y le pregunta a su papa como son sus hermanos el cual él pensaba contestar cuando escucho un sonido saliendo del estómago del niño recordándole que lleva un par de días sin comer

Kokuyo: tienes hambre?

Naruto: mm-contesta el niño mientras su estómago solo gruñe más y más

Kokuyo: cuando comiste por última vez?- pregunto el dragón al oír los sonidos de su estomago

Naruto: …

Kokuyo: Naruto, responde hace cuanto comiste por última vez? Pregunto otra vez con una voz más firme

Naruto: hace unos dos o tres días ya que estaba buscando un buen escondite para que no me lastimaran.

El dragón al oír eso dejo escapar más de su instinto asesino asustando a mucha gente y poniendo alerta a muchos ninjas los cuales se retiraron a una orden del hokage.

Sarutobi: que les parece si vamos a comer antes de ir al terreno-decía el hokage tratando de cambiar el tema para calmar los ánimos.

El dragón lo ve molesto y antes de reclamar con enojo Naruto salta de su cabeza y le dice

Naruto: si, Tou-chan vamos a comer, conozco el mejor lugar para eso.-decía el niño mientras jalaba a su padre aun molesto hacia un puesto de comida llamado Ichiraku (no podía ser ningún otro) al entrar ven a una joven de 10 años con ropa de camarera y con pelo castaño amarrado para que no estorbe mientras trabaja y a un hombre entre sus 30 años atender el puesto.

Naruto: ayame-nee, teuchi-jiji ya vine

La niña al verlo corre a abrazarlo el cual es correspondido luego del abrazo lo ve y con preocupación le pregunta

Ayame: Naruto, como estas? Estas herido? Te duele algo?

Recuerden que Naruto aún tiene su ropa destrozada por el ataque anterior.

Naruto niega con la cabeza para decir: no, me siento bien además mira tengo un papa ahora-decía el niño señalando al hombre de tez morena con ojos rojos que estaba con él y el hokage, y antes de que pudiera decir la niña algo sobre eso su padre le dice-ayame lleva a Naruto a dentro y dale algo de la ropa que le conseguimos- hai oto-san, vamos Naruto-decía la niña jalando a Naruto hacia la casa que estaba atrás del local, cuando los niños se fueron el hombre se voltea hacia el dragón en forma humana y le apunta con el cuchillo y dice con una vos muy seria-no se quien sea y no me importa pero, si se atreve a lastimar a Naruto me asegurare que sufra me entendió -después de decir se vieron por par de minutos hasta que el dragón se empieza a reír desconcertando al cocinero

Kokuyo: me alegra saber que en esta aldea llena de basuras sin valor existan personas como usted, no tiene de que preocuparse eh decidido adoptar a Naruto y le dará todo el amor, cuidado y atención que merece después de todo lo que sufrió. Dijo el dragón con una mirada que solo reflejaba amor y cariño al pensar en su hijo

Teuchi: me alegra que Naruto al fin tendrá un padre, cuídelo por favor él es el niño con el corazón más puro que eh visto jamás. Dijo el cocinero con una voz llena de cariño

Kokuyo: claro que lo hare

Después de eso empezaron a conversar mientras el cocinero preparaba algo después de varios minutos la niña volvió con un Naruto bañado y cambiado con su nueva ropa de color negro y rojo el cual consistía en un pantalón negro con una línea roja en el costado una playera roja de manga corta y una sudadera negra

Kokuyo: que bien te ves hijo, así las niñas se abalanzaron sobre ti-decía el dragón entre risas

El solo dijo Hai, con una sonrisa a lo que dijo su padre y la niña tenía una mirada perdida ante la idea de que su rubio estuviera rodeado de muchas niñas y por algún motivo eso la enfureció.

Después de eso el cocinero les entrego un miso ramen el cual era el platillo favorito del niño a él y su nuevo padre mientras una sombra de pie los veía con una gota en la cabeza mientras pensaba-(se olvidaron de mi) hasta que llega un Anbu con mascar de perro y pelo blanco le dice:

Inu: hokage-sama el consejo se ha reunido y piden que usted y sus acompañantes lo acompañe a la sala del consejo-dijo el Anbu viendo a niño rubio y al hombre de tez morena

Sarutobi: bien informa que ahora voy

Inu: hai-responde antes de desaparecer

El hokage voltea para ver que todos lo están viendo para luego decir

Naruto/ayame/teuchi: jiji/hokage-sama hace cuánto está ahí parado?

**Y terminamos por hoy me gustaría escribir mas pero ya es hora de dormir y mañana hay que trabajar (si aún tengo hora de dormir, que le puedo hacer) como les decía al principio lo demás lo subiré mañana (probablemente) y ya saben dejen sus comentarios buenos o malos, corteses o vulgares que los leeré y les contestare a todos**

**Gracias y buenas noches**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien lo prometido es deuda aquí está el capítulo que prometí espero poder cumplir con el que corresponde para el día de hoy y traigo la actualización de lo que **_**hpinvidente**_** solicita que se agregue al harem **

**Hinata **

**Anko (me encanta esta mujer, eso no cambia, y **

**Yugao**

**Ayame (admítanlo era el amor platónico de Naruto antes de sakura)**

**Ino **

**Kurotsuchi **

**Temari**

**Fu**

**Yuguito**

**Samui**

**Bakura(la verdad no la recuerdo a ella tendré que leer un poco sobre esto)**

**Karen(que yo creo que se refiere a karin)**

**Konan**

**King(aquí si me quede ido no se quien sea)**

**Koyuki**

**Como dije acepto sugerencias todo menos Sakura y Kushina, por las razones que ya dije a sakura la odio como no tienen una idea, kushina ya que la verdad me parecía de muy mal gusto.**

**Bien iniciamos**

**Renuncia de los derechos: ningún personaje, técnica, criatura o arma me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores (solo los creados por mí que serán más que todo, criaturas)**

**Nombre: habla el personaje**

**Nombre:(piensa el personaje)**

**Prologo parte cuatro "una nuevo hogar"**

En el capítulo anterior nos quedamos donde Naruto y su nuevo padre es llevado ante el consejo de la hoja.

En la actualidad vemos a Sarutobi entrar en la sala del consejo seguidos por un niño de 4 años en los hombros de un hombre alto que se encuentra en sus 30 años de tez morena con pelo negro y ojos rojo sangre mostrando una mirada llena de ira la cual busca una razón para iniciar una masacre.

Sarutobi: quien convoco esta reunión?

?: yo lo hize-responde un hombre en traje negro y blanco el cual tiene vendada la mitad de su cabeza con un ojo escondido entre las vendas y con su brazo derecho aparentemente inutilizado siendo sostenido por su traje.

Sarutobi: que sucede Danzo

Danzo: queremos saber que fue ese rugido que escuchamos-contesto la momia

Y antes de que pudiera contestar un miembro del consejo civil dijo

Civil 1(que hueva describir a estos personajes de relleno así que no lo hare): lo más seguro fue culpa del demonio

Civil 2: si debe ser obra del demonio

Civil3: si mátenlo de una vez

Cuando dijeron eso se pudo sentir un fuerte instinto asesino que dejo de rodillas a los shinobis y provoco que los civiles se desmayaran con espuma saliéndoles de la boca y manchas en su ropa interior

Sarutobi: señor por favor retraiga su instinto y permítanos discutir esto

Kokuyo: bien mono, por ahora me contendré pero la próxima vez que esto pase los matare sin importar nada

Sarutobi: de acuerdo lo entiendo y prometo que no será necesario que actué yo mismo lo are.

Después de esas palabras el instinto disminuyo su intensidad permitiendo que todos puedan respirar y después de unos minutos la mayoría del concejo civil despertó.

Uno de los ancianos de konoha llamado homura pregunta: Bien hiruzen, explica quién es él y porque tiene al m….-no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió la mirada del dragon en sima de el-al niño uzumaqui

Sarutobi: su nombre es Kokuyo Abysso Draconis y después de ver la vida de naruto en la aldea a decidido adoptarlo como su hijo.

Al escuchar eso todo el consejo se volvió muy ruidoso desde preguntas del porque y de quejas del consejo civil diciendo que el "niño" (por miedo a decir demonio) pertenece a la aldea y no puede ser adoptado

El dragon estaba por asesinar al civil que dijo eso hasta que la puerta entro dejando ver a un hombre lujosamente vestido con un kimono dorado con detalles de fuego rojo y un peinado que parecía veladora seguido por 5 personas con armadura y espadas de samurái el cual pregunta que está pasando?

Sarutobi: Daymio-sama que lo trae por aquí?

Daymio: vine por mi esposa para llevarla a la capital, pero en vez de eso me encuentro con la sorpresa de que se emitió un instinto asesino tan grande que incluso espanto a mis samuráis.

Sarutobi estaba por responder a su pregunta cuando un miembro del concejo civil dice-es culpa de este extranjero que quiere robar la propiedad de la aldea-a lo que todos asienten

Daymio: que Propiedad?-dice el señor del fuego mientras ve al hombre con el niño rubio sobre su cabeza el cual está asustado y esconde su cara en el pelo del hombre

Civil: el demonio que tiene en la cabe-no puedo terminar de hablar cuando la mano del dragón lo tomo del cuello y aparentándolo dijo-les advertí los que les haría si le decía de esa forma a mi hijo una vez más.-mientras le apretaba el cuello hasta rompérselo y lo último que vio el civil fue los ojos rojos que lo mandaron a la muerte, este acto asusto a los concejales y a los líderes de clan y aprovechando danzo dio la orden para que sus Anbus de raíz entraran a escena con la intención de captura tanto al niño y al hombre para volverlos sus armas.

Sarutobi: deténganse, Danzo detén a tus hombres ahora.

Danzo: no hay duda de que eres un debilucho Hiruzen, acabas de ver como mato a un miembro de este concejo y no haces nada y me detienes de capturarlo.

Antes de que la situación se complicara más el Daymio dio la orden a sus samuráis que rodeen al dragón y pregunta- explíquenme que pasa aquí, porque mato a un miembro del concejo de konoha?

Antes de que Sarutobi pudiera hablar para calmar las cosas el dragón dijo-les advertí que si volvían a llamar demonio o monstro a mi hijo los mataría, por eso solté mi instinto asesino hace un momento.

Sarutobi estaba asombrado él pensó que el dragón mataría a todos y se iría pero estaba "calmado" hablando con el Daymio el cual voltea y le pregunta a Sarutobi por que le dicen demonio al niño rubio.

Sarutobi: vera señor lo que sucede es que- antes de que pudiera continuar aparece un Anbu con mascara de gato y dice-señor me permitirá sacar a Naruto para que no escuche esta discusión-el hokage acepta y antes de que el dragón proteste el niño rubio en su cabeza la ve y dice-neko-chan!

Neko: hola Naru-kun ven conmigo en lo que la sesión termina para que tu papa, el concejo y el Daymio puedan hablar- el niño estaba temeroso pensando que había puesto a su nuevo padre en problemas, al ver esto el dragón que estuvo escuchando su conversación dice-ve con ella Naruto y no te preocupes iré en un momento- el niño asiente y se baja para ir con ella y cuando pasan junto a él dijo para que todos pudieran oír-si le pasa algo destruiré toda la aldea- asustando a algunos creyendo que en verdad podía hacerlo, mientras que otros pensaron que era pura habladuría, una vez ellos salieron Sarutobi empezó a hablar.

Sarutobi: bien cómo iba diciendo el niño se llama Naruto y es el jinchuriki del zorro de las 9 colas-al decir eso el Daymio se alarmo y luego se molestó diciendo- pensé que el cuarto hokage lo había matado, porque no se me notifico de esto-decía el Daymio con una clara molestia en su voz

Sarutobi: no sacamos a la luz porque a Naruto se le impuso la carga el día de su nacimiento, y no revelamos quienes eran sus padres ya estos tenía muchos enemigos y temía por su bienestar ya que se volvería blanco de ellos y de todos los que querían en su poder al Kyubi.

Kokuyo: y que gran trabajo hiciste solo que te flato un enemigo-dijo con claro enojo.

Sarutobi inclino la cabeza avergonzado al igual que algunas cabezas de clan que sabía a qué se refería y no "pudieron" hacer nada por el niño a pesar de conocer a sus padres.

Daymio: a que enemigo se refiere?-pregunto al ver la vergüenza en la mirada del hokage.

Sarutobi:….

Daymio: contesta Sarutobi a que enemigo se refiere?

Al pueblo de konoha-dijo el dragón sin importar las miradas de ira que le lanzaban los civiles y algunos líderes de clan ya que para él no eran más que basura sin valor ni razón de ser.

Daymio: Que!?-después de ese grito el dragón procedió a contar como encontró a Naruto, como mato a civiles y ninjas por lo que le hicieron lo cual molesto a muchos concejales civiles y ninjas.

Daymio: me están diciendo que a este niño lo ataco el pueblo que está protegiendo de la bestia con cola más fuerte-dijo el Daymio con una voz llena de asombro y enojo con este pueblo

Civil: se equivoca Daymio-sama esa cosa no es humana es solo un de- no termino de hablar cuando el dragón le atravesó el pecho para sacar su corazón y destrozarlo enfrente de los otros concejales que solo vieron dicho acto asustándose aún más.-parece que ustedes no aprenden tal vez si los mato a todos dejaran de hacer tanto ruido.-dijo una voz siniestra que al oírlo provoco que varios se pusieran pálidos y se callaran excepto un mujer peli rosa(ya saben de quien hablo) que dijo con su estruendosa voz-como te atreves de atacar a este concejo, anbus venga y ejecuten a este adorador del demonio- y antes de que Kokuyo la matara un samurái al lado del Daymio la golpeo tirando al suelo para decirle-calla basura-luego el Daymio dijo-Sarutobi cómo es posible que el consejo civil se atreva a dar órdenes en tu aldea y a los anbus, hazme el favor-para luego voltear a sus samuráis para decir-si alguno vuelve a referirse al niño como demonio o algo similar sáquelo y ejecútenlo en el centro de la aldea para que sea un claro ejemplo para todos.-recibiendo un fuerte hai de todos los samuráis que se pusieron cerca del concejo alejándose del dragón.

Daymio: bien explícame eso de que quiere robarse al niño.

Sarutobi: el Señor Kokuyo Abysso Draconis quiere adoptar a Naruto y volverlo su hijo oficialmente.

El Daymio al saber de quien se trataba se asombró y ordeno retirar a todo los miembros del concejo civil y ninja salvo el hokage y el dragón hecho hombre para luego arrodillarse y decir: mi señor perdone mi falta de respeto por no reconocerlo, nunca lo había visto en su forma humana.-al ver esto el viejo hokage solo pudo jadear ante la sorpresa de que el Daymio lo conociera y enzima lo tratara con tal respeto al punto de arrodillarse ante él.

Kokuyo: no importa, lo que importa es que se resuelva todo esto de la adopción para dirigirme a donde construiré la casa donde mi nuevo hijo vivirá con toda la familia.

Daymio: está seguro de esto, en verdad quiere que el se quede aquí, después de lo que a sufrido en esta aldea.

Kokuyo: si-dijo con pesar

Daymio: porque?

Kokuyo: porque eso quiere el, quiere ser un ninja y yo lo apoyare en todo lo que desee hacer mientras no se deje llevar por el mal camino.

Daymio: bien, dejen entrar al consejo y a Naruto-dio la orden para que luego dejar entrar a todos, Naruto corrió con su papa-donde está mi escriba-pregunto el Daymio de fuego a lo cual llego corriendo un hombre con vestido blanco y pinceles y tinta así como varios rollos de pergamino con el diseño del fuego- bien voy a hacer un edicto-todo el mundo estaba esperando que iba a decir y lo civiles pensaban que el Daymio les daría el poder para matar al demonio y a su adorador-a partir de este día queda registrado que Naruto …- se quedó viendo a Sarutobi esperando que le diga el apellido actual del niño el cual contesta como Uzumaqui lo que sorprende al Daymio por que solo sabe de una Uzumaqui en esta aldea y murió en el ataque del kyubi, luego entiende lo de los enemigos y luego se enoja por lo que le ocultaron a él y al niño, pero se lo guardara hasta terminar el edicto- Uzumaqui será adoptado por el Sr. Kokuyo Abysso Draconis y nada ni nadie podrá protestar contra eso, también que las propiedades del clan Uzumaqui pasaran a posesión de Naruto los cuales serán administrados por su padre pero no podrán ser gastados en nada más que en Naruto para luego ser entregados a este cuando cumpla quince años o se vuelve Chunnin y también lo exonero de los tributos que este deba entregar a la aldea como de la ley de Restauración de clanes ni a la obligación de estar atado a esta aldea permitiéndole abandonarla sin ser declarado un nukenin como compensación de por el trato recibido en sus cortos años de vida, y de esta forma pasara a ser Naruto Abysso Draconis.-al terminar el escriba le entrego el edicto al Daymio de fuego el cual lo sello con una técnica de fuinjutsu(no sé, si así se escribe) dejando su marca para declarar que esta autenticada, para molestia y miedo de algunos que en todo este tiempo han estado tratando de tomar para ellos dichos bienes, para algunos lideres del clan resulto en una gran molestia como lo fue para fugaku uchiha cabeza del clan uchiha que planeaba usar a Naruto para un golpe estado para tomar control de la aldea y algunos clanes menores que desean el poder del kyubi para ellos, pero también hubo otros que se alegraron de que el niño al fin tenga una familia que lo ame, como era el caso del clan Nara, yamanaka, Akimichi, abúrame y de la esposa de fugaku, mikoto uchiha que fue amiga de su madre y todo este tiempo se recriminaba no hacer nada para salvarlo, y sabia que aunque no este aquí su amiga Tsume Inuzuka líder de dicho clan estará feliz también.

Daymio: bien con esto dicho esta sesión a terminado fuera todos, Sarutobi lleva al señor Kokuyo y a su hijo a la casa del clan Uzumaki.

Kokuyo: no será necesario, solo necesito un lugar donde construir una casa para mis hijos así que llévame a donde acordamos.

Sarutobi: bien, con su permiso Daymio-sama lo llevare a donde desea ir.

Daymio: bien, espero verlo otra vez señor.-dijo el Daymio para después salir de la sala del concejo. Seguidos del hokage, el dragón, el niño y la Anbu con mascara de gato.

Después de caminar un rato llegan a un claro en el bosque propiedad del clan Uzumaqui

Sarutobi: bien es aquí, que le parece.

Kokuyo: servirá-fue lo único que dijo para después golpear tres veces el suelo con su pie, lo que dejo curiosos a todos por dicha acción hasta que del suelo salieron 5 criaturas de tierra que se asemejaban a hombres pero más grandes y con las cuencas vacías-levanten una casa de tres niveles y cinco subniveles con área de entrenamiento suficiente para 20 personas y mascotas digna de mi familia-las criaturas solo se inclinaron y empezaron a poner manos a la obra-bien terminara en 30 minutos, creo que ya se pueden retirar-dijo el dragón a el mono y la mujer con mascara de gato los cuales estaban en Shokc por lo que estaba pasando para solo despedirse e irse aun con el asombro en sus caras. Después de que se fueran en unos minutos las criaturas estaban por terminar.

Naruto: mm Tou-chan, como hiciste eso?

Kokuyo: Te explicare mañana por ahora vamos a nuestra casa-dijo al ver que las criaturas habían terminado, los cuales e inclinaron y luego se disolvieron volviéndose tierra, para luego extender su mano para tomar la de Naruto el cual la toma y solo dice con alegría hai, para luego dirigirse a su nueva casa tomado de la mano de su nuevo papa, para así iniciar su vida como Naruto Abysso Draconis.

**Y corte, bien con eso terminamos por hoy lamento la tardanza pero por eso puse que probablemente publicaba ayer, pero como compensación lo hice un poco más largo de lo normal espero les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien primero lo siento sé que dije en el primer capítulo que subiría todos los sábados pero el trabajo está un poco duro así que olviden eso, hasta que tenga más tiempo esto estará muy irregular, y bueno contestando a Tsuna Dragneel me alegra que te guste y no dejare de escribir, y ****hpinvidente gracias por la aclaración viejo, pero te tengo una mala noticia decidí que Naruto solo tendrá nueve esposas en su harem una por cada cola del zorro lo hago de esta manera porque cuando vi la lista ya me pareció que exagere y de una vez aclaro que yo no podre lemon en mis historias ok, bien y a tu pregunta a que le pasara a danzo ya lo veras le tengo algo interesante preparado jajajaja lo que aún no decido si darle una muerte rápida o lenta (sonrisa Siniestra muajajajaja) y como el feudal conocía a Draconis ya lo sabran, también aclaro que aquí solo hare mención de algunas mundos de otras series y sus poderes pero no llevare a Naruto a esos mundo (o sí? Carita pensante), y bien con eso los dejo, tratare de escribir lo más que pueda hoy pero no les prometo nada ok. (También si hay alguien que escriba fanfictio aquí si me podría aclarar algo se puede adjuntar imágenes en los documentos, nunca lo eh tratado y tampoco lo eh visto aquí así que me surgió la duda, agradezco su vista a mi novela y se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, constructivos y aventadas de madre y demás, también que empezare a usar algunas digamos vulgaridades, yo soy de Guatemala si alguna de estas palabras no las entienden pregunte y contesto ok.**

**Lista de harem:**

**Anko Mitarashi (lo dije y lo seguiré diciendo esta mujer me encanta)**

**Yugao Suzuki (me gusta y quiero darle más felicidad que con hayate)**

**Kurenai Yuhi (sé que en la historia esta con azuma pero eh estado leyendo mucho narutoxkurenai y me gusto así que con más razón la incluiré)**

**Ino Yamanaka **

**Mei Terumi**

**Samui (no se me su apellido, si alguien sabe que me diga por favor)**

**Haku yuki( será mujer en mi historia ok)**

**Temari no Sabaku (se merece algo mejor que el perezoso Nara pelo de piña)**

**Este se los dejare a ustedes digan el ultimo Hinata, Tsume, Hana, Kaguya o alguien mas**

**Renuncia de los derechos: ningún personaje, técnica, criatura o arma me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores (solo los creados por mí que serán más que todo, criaturas)**

**Nombre: habla el personaje**

**Nombre:(piensa el personaje)**

**Capitulo 1: Nueva Familia e inicio de la Tortura**

El sol se levanta como cualquier mañana y este se filtra en la venta de una casa de tres niveles hecha de piedra la cual parece ser muy sólida la cual se encuentra entre el bosque y en el cuarto donde se filtra la luz se ven en una cama enorme y sumamente cómoda tapado con un cobertor de dragones negros un pequeño niño rubio que solo decía cosas como "sol vete a dormir" o "vuelve en 5 minutos", para al fin despertarse y ver su cuarto con asombro al ver que verdaderamente no fue sueño ya hace una semana que fue adoptado y empezó su vida con su padre, cuando de repente recordó algo y salto de la cama dispuesto a correr a bajo ya que recordó que hoy era el día que su padre le dijo que vendrían sus hermanos y se moría de ganas de verlos, salió corriendo de su cuarto para bajar a la sala donde esperaba ver a su padre y hermanos y cabe decir que se sorprendió lo que encontró en la sala pudo ver a 6 personas que estaban en los sillones laterales de las cuales estaban 4 hombros con sudor en su frente y 2 dos mujeres sumamente bellas tomando te mientras que su padre esta arrodillado en el piso sobre lo que parecía ser un monto de cuchillos frente al sillón individual que su padre le dijo que solo él se podía sentar en el cual se encontraba una mujer más hermosa que las otras dos de cabello rubio con piel blanca que parecía porcelana fina y unos ojos azules como el cielo la cual usaba un vestido blanco como las nubes lo cual dejo a Naruto pasmado hasta que decidió bajar y preguntar

Naruto: Tou-chan que pasa? Quienes son ellos?-eso ultimo lo dijo rogando que fueran su hermanos y tal vez y solo tal vez esa hermosa mujer fuera su madre

Al oír esa voz todos lo voltean a ver para luego voltear al hombre moreno arrodillado en los cuchillos con diferentes expresiones, los hombres estaban ofreciendo una oración a su alma, las dos mujeres lo miraban con cara de decepción quien sabe que se abran imaginado mientras que la mujer lo miraba con una sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos lo cual helo el alma del dragón en forma humana.

Mujer Rubia: y bien podrias explicarme que está pasando aquí-dijo sin dejar de sonreír

Kokuyo: si veras-decía mientras trataba de pararse

MR (mujer rubia): quien dijo que podías pararte-pregunto con una voz tan fría que parecía que un viento helado entro en el cuarto

Kokuyo se volvió a arrodillar diciendo: Naruto ven aquí-a lo cual nuestro rubio camino hacia su padre-primero déjenme presentarlos este es Naruto y desde hace una semana es mi hijo-todos lo miran con sorpresa, Naruto está nervioso y se esconde tras su padre, después de eso todos relajan su mirada- y Naruto ellos son

MR: deja que me presente Naruto, mi nombre es Celestia, y soy la esposa de-ella no término de hablar cuando Naruto salta y abraza su pierna y con una mirada llena de felicidad y algo de miedo pregunta

Naruto: tú eres mi oka-san? Pregunto con una mirada llena de expectativa

La mujer solo pudo ver esa mirada la cual mostraba felicidad y podía ver el anhelo del niño por tener una madre a lo que ella responde que si mientras lo levanta y lo abraza mientras el niño entre lágrimas de felicidad devuelve el abrazo con tanta fuerza como si tuviera miedo de que lo fuera a dejar mientras decía oka-san, ka-san, ka-chan al fin tengo una, al fin tengo una ka-chan, al fin..

Con las últimas palabras Celestia y las otras dos mujeres empiezan a soltar lágrimas por la felicidad del niño de al fin tener una madre y de tristeza de solo pensar lo que habrá vivido para anhelar tanto una.

Una vez nuestro pequeño rubio se calma ella termina el abrazo muy a pesar del niño lo sienta en sus piernas viendo a su padre y compañía, lo abraza desde atrás y le dice

Celestia: bien déjame que termine yo me llamo Celestia soy la esposa de este pervertido, madre de estos seis que ves aquí y a partir de hoy también soy tu, como me llamaste, ka-chan, si me gusta desde hoy soy tu ka-chan mi lindo bebe-decía mientras besaba su cabeza a lo cual Naruto solo dejaba ver una sonrisa llena de felicidad por la interacción de su madre-bien preséntese ante su hermanito-y el mayor de ellos iba a hablar pero Naruto levanto la cabeza viendo a su madre le pregunto porque dice que su padre es un pervertido-lo que pasa es que encontré esto-dice mientras le muestra un libro de pasta naranja- y este libro solo leen los pervertidos y cuando lo encontré el en vez de admitir su error salió corriendo-dijo eso soltando un suspiro-pero bueno si no lo hubiera hecho nunca te habría conocido-decía mientras besaba la cabeza de Naruto el cual solo sonrió felizmente, luego voltio a ver el libro y recordó algo, su madre al ver la expresión de Naruto le pregunta que es lo que pasa, a lo que su esposo solo se tensa y empieza a sudar aún mas

Naruto: bueno-naruto no sabía si hablar ya que veía a su padre con ojos suplicantes de que no digiera nada, lo cual provoco una mirada serie de su esposa, lo cual hizo que este bajara la cabeza

Celestia: puedes decirme querido, sin importar que sea ok, mi bebe-dijo frotando el pelo de naruto. El cual no sabía que hacer no quería fallarle a su padre pero, en verdad quería que su madre no se enojara con él, así que dio un último vistazo a su padre que con la cabeza inclinada mientras lo miraba con ojos de súplica esperando que su hijo no revelara su secreto pero lo único que vio fue a su hijo hacer una señal de disculpa antes de decir

Naruto: ka-chan eh visto ese libro antes

Celestia: así y dónde?-pregunto la mujer si quitarle la vista a su marido mientras así una seña a sus hijos para que agarren a su padre para que no pueda escapar otra vez, mientras este solo temblaba.

Naruto: jiji se le trajo tres iguales hace unos días a to-chan

Celestia: así, mmm, y donde están lo sabes?-decía mientras frotaba su pelo con amor y le dirigía una sonrisa siniestra a su esposo

Naruto: no sé, pero cuando le pregunte que eran, me dijo que aún soy muy pequeño para saberlo pero que mes regalaría cuando fuera más grande.

Celestia: eso dijo-fue lo que dijo con una voz tan tenebrosa que le daría miedo hasta el mismísimo hades dios del inframundo-bien Naru-chan te dejare con tus hermanos y hermanas, necesito hablar con tu padre-dijo mientras bajo naruto de su regazo para luego sentarlo en el sillón en el que ella estaba sentada para caminar hacia su padre, para luego tomarlo de la cabeza y arrástralo hacia el sótano mientras su padre suplicaba piedad y rogando por ayuda, la cual no recibió.

Naruto: tal vez no debi decir nada-dijo con tristeza pensando que después de eso su padre lo odiaría

¿?: no tienes que preocuparte Naru-nyan, eso es algo frecuente y papa no se enojara contigo por eso-dijo una peli azul muy largo y frondoso el cual le llegaba hasta la cadera, de tez morena con ojos verdes vestida con pantaloncillos beige ajustados y una blusa blanca con la marca de la pata de un gato sobre su pecho de copa D-deja que me presente mi nombre es Felicia, pero tú puedes llamarme nee-san, ya que a partir de hoy soy tu hermana mayor nya~

Naruto: ok Felicia-neesan-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa llena de felicidad al conocer a su nueva hermana, la cual al verlo le salto en encima mientras gritaba Kawaii

¿?: Bien ya déjalo lo estas asfixiando-dijo una mujer de piel blanca, cabello negro, labios negros, ojos negros con un toque de rojo con un vestido negro escotado ajustado, pechos copa C-hola Naru-chan yo soy Rasuto peru tu puede llamarme one-chan-dijo mientras lo abrazaba y lo hundía en sus pechos, mientras naruto se sonrojaba casi como un tomate para luego volverlo azul-la que lo esta asfixiando eres tu suelto la ya-dijo Felicia mientras le quitaba a naruto el cual solo dijo entre jadeos

Naruto: jadeo*hai-jadeo*Rasuto-jadeo*neechan-jadeo*(miren no más que efectos de sonido)

¿?: Bien antes de que le cumplan el deseo de todo hombre (morir asfixiado entre los pechos de una mujer) dejen que me presente-dijo un hombre moreno de más o menos 28 años, el cual vestía un kimono negro, sandalias de madera negra, y tenía unos ojos negros y cabello corto de color negro-hola naruto yo soy el mayor de todos y mi nombre es Xerib-dijo para luego ser golpeado por sus dos hermanas

Naruto: hola Xerib-niisan-dijo mientras se reía por el golpe que recibió

Luego fue el turno de hombre de piel blanca con cabello azul oscuro, que tenía ojos azules, vestía botas negras con detalles azules, un pantalón anbu azul, una playera negra con kanji de rayo y una chaqueta azul la cual tiene una guitarra rodeada por un dragon azul

¿?: Mi nombre es Blitz, espero podamos hacer música juntos, naruto-dijo con un sonrisa

Naruto: Tú tocas música Blitz-niisan-dijo con estrellas en los ojos- podrias enseñarme a tocar la guitarra, eh querido aprender desde que vi a un señor tocar música en un restaurante

Blitz: Claro Naruto, que clase de música quisieras tocar-dijo con gran alegría al saber que podría ayudar a su nuevo hermanito y de que este le guste la música como a el

Naruto: pues no sé, recuerdo que el letrero afuera del restaurante decía música romántica, pero quisiera aprende más que eso-decía el con una gran sonrisa 

Blitz: bien te enseñare a tocar Rock y ya que lo pides romántica también.

Naruto: hai Blitz-niisan

¿?: Bien me toca a mí-dijo un hombre moreno, calvo, de ojos verdes, vestido con una túnica verde- me llamo Tot me gusta leer mucho-dijo mientras sujetaba un libro verde en su mano

Naruto: mmm… Tot-niisan, ya que te gusta leer crees que podrias enseñarme a leer y escribir-dijo con algo de pena

Tot: claro que si hermanito-dijo con suavidad para que el niño sonriera al oír que lo llamo hermanito

¿?: Bien es mi turno-dijo un hombre moreno de ojos blancos vestido con un pantalón anbu negro con detalles dorados, con unas botas de combate negras, una playera ajustada de color amarillo con el símbolo de una espada bastarda muy grande similar a la que estaba recargada en la pared de la sala con Cabello negro trenzado- me llamo Heimdall me gustan las espadas hacerlas y usarlas, si quieres entrenar dime y te enseñare todo lo que se.

Naruto: hai Heimdall-niisan-dijo naruto al pensar que al fin su sueño de ser un ninja fuerte y el hokage estaba más cerca

En eso entro su madre arrastrando a su padre inconsciente y con muchos golpes

Celestia: bien que les parece si vamos a desayunar, Naru-chan que quieres comer

Naruto: Ramen-dijo con una gran sonrisa

Celestia: eso no es bueno para el desayuno, hagamos algo te preparare ramen en la cena de hoy para mientras hare panqueques para el desayuno ok

Naruto: hai ka-chan-dijo con un poco de pesar al saber que no podría comer su comida favorita, pero con alegría al saber que su madre le prepararía algo de comer.

Y así pasaron unas semanas, en las cuales naruto pregunto por sus otros hermanos y su madre le dijo que ellos estaban trabajando y que les era un poco difícil venir pero que prometieron venir lo más pronto posible, el cual se decepciono un poco pero luego se sintió tranquilo y continuo aprendiendo y jugando con su nueva familia, su madre le enseño a cocinar ya que él se lo pido, su hermana Felicia jugaba con el todo el tiempo, su hermana Rasuto le enseño a vestirse bien y a combinar colores par a que siempre este guapo y también le enseño modales mientras lo molestaba de vez en cuando, con su hermano Blitz aprendió a tocar una guitarra que su hermano hizo para él la cual era de color negro con cuerdas anaranjadas y rojas como él quería, su hermano heimdall le dio una espada de madera y le empezó a enseñar a usar de poco en poco y su hermano Tot le enseñaba a leer y escribir, su padre le explica como en la naturaleza existen seres de energía pura que se conectan con los elementos tal y como los vio cuando el llamo a los de tierra los cuales tomaron esa forma la cual según su papa se llamaban golems, su hermano Xerib al igual que Felicia se la pasaba jugando con él, si para naruto todo era felicidad hasta un día en que él, Felicia y Rasuto fueron de compras, sobra decir que fueron atacadas no solo por ir con el llamado demonio llamándolas adoradoras del demonio y que antes de matarlas se divertirían con ellas naruto no aguanto eso al solo imaginar que por su culpa lastimarían a sus amadas hermanas así que salto enfrente tratando de pelear contra ellos y como era de esperarse no pudo y termino siendo lanzado contra una pared quedando inconsciente lo cual lo salvo de ver la carnicería que hicieron sus hermanas al ver lo que le hicieron a su hermanito la cual es tan horrible que ni yo el autor puedo describir sin temblar de miedo así que no lo hare, solo diré que en konoha surgió un nuevo grupo que se denominó Okama-chans en el barrio rojo.

Naruto empezó a despertar mientras escuchaba a su familia decir que deberían destruir esta aldea por lo que su hermanito ha sufrido a lo que su padre dice que no ya que él no quiere venganza contra la aldea lo cual solo enojaba más a todos mientras pensaban en una forma de hacerlos pagar sin matarlos.

Naruto: To-chan-dijo naruto parándose de la cama a lo cual su madre corrió y le dijo se acostara para que no se lastimara más-estoy bien ka-chan-decía mientras volteaba a ver a su padre que se acercó a el-to-chan podrias entrenarme?

Kokuyo: porque?

Naruto: porque quiero ser fuerte, quiero ser capaz de defender a los que amo, como Felicia-neesan y Rasuto-neesan y a todos y ahora soy muy débil y no puedo hacerlo-dijo entre lágrimas haciendo que sus hermanas y madres lloraran de felicidad por lo que dijo.

Kokuyo: por qué yo? Por qué no heimdall o Xerib o Blitz o Tot, por qué quieres que yo te entrene?

Naruto: porque to-chan es el más fuerte de todos-dijo con total seguridad sacándole una sonrisa a su madre y una gran carcajada a su padre

Kokuyo: bien si eso quieres, Tot ve al quinto subnivel y prepara una cámara de tiempo que como relación de 1hora-1mes, heimdall llama a Blutt y dile que nos mande un juego de equipo de entrenamiento físico básico para mañana en a las 9 de la noche y no me importa que deba hacer pero me mandara el equipo o recordara lo que pasa cuando me enojo-heimdall al ver a su padre y ver que no bromeaba corrió para mandarle el mensaje a su hermano rogando para que lo pueda lograr antes de la hora designada-bien naruto descansa mañana comienza tu tortura-dijo con una sonrisa cálida y a la vez macabra.

Naruto: n..n.o querrás decir entrenamiento oto-sama

Kokuyo: Nop, tu querías que yo te vuelva fuerte y lo hare, prepárate porque tus peores pesadillas serán un paseo en el cielo comparado a lo que te espera jajajaja

Naruto:(creo que no debi decirle a to-chan) pensó naruto mientras temblaba de miedo

**Y eso es todo amigos, por ahora al menos, diablos sí que me inspire nunca había escrito tanto en un día, bueno espero les guste y creo que me empiezo a arrepentir tal vez si le dé un harem más grande a naruto, bueno eso es para otro día, hasta la próxima amigos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola aquí me extrañaron, yo sé que si (no lo creo, pero déjenme soñar (ToT)), bien el día de hoy les traigo el siguiente capítulo, primero un aviso voy a utilizar algunas técnicas de las novelas de genero Wixia(ósea de cultivación) que serían de Tales of Demons and Gods y Againts the gods, ahora porque lo aclaro es que no le daré a naruto la manía de yun che de acostarse con lo que le pase enfrente, bueno y también para que entiendan lo que pondré aquí, no dejare que pierda su historia pero tratare de explicar un par de cosas y a pesar de que naruto sera op, será solo con trabajo duro ok.**

**Bien solo dos preguntas**

**¿quieren que naruto tenga más esposas(cuantas y con nombre de preferencia(obviamente sin sakura ni kushina ni su hermana))?**

**¿Naruto se queda en la Konoha o crea su propia aldea?**

**Es lo que todavía no decido así que agradezco su ayuda**

**Lista de harem actual:**

**Anko Mitarashi (lo dije y lo seguiré diciendo esta mujer me encanta)**

**Yugao Suzuki (me gusta y quiero darle más felicidad que con hayate)**

**Kurenai Yuhi (sé que en la historia esta con azuma pero eh estado leyendo mucho narutoxkurenai y me gusto así que con más razón la incluiré)**

**Ino Yamanaka **

**Mei Terumi**

**Samui (no se me su apellido, si alguien sabe que me diga por favor)**

**Haku yuki( será mujer en mi historia ok)**

**Temari no Sabaku (se merece algo mejor que el perezoso Nara pelo de piña)**

**Hinata Hyuga(no me malentiendan, me gusta, pero no es mi preferida, pero la elijo a ella sobre sakura, diablos elegiría a FemSasuke sobre sakura para ser la pareja de naruto sin duda alguna)**

**Aun creo que estaría bien si agrego algunas más, pero aún tengo dudas**

**Renuncia de los derechos: ningún personaje, técnica, criatura o arma me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores (solo los creados por mí que serán más que todo, criaturas)**

**Nombre: habla el personaje**

**Nombre:(piensa el personaje)**

**Capítulo 2: regresa una amiga**

Flash Back la noche en que naruto conoce a su nueva familia

En una "pequeña" casa en el bosque podemos ver a un pequeño rubio durmiendo en su cuarto siendo arropado por una mujer rubia para luego bajar y ver a su familia en la sala para ver a un hombre moreno el cual era su esposo

Celestia: bien, explícame toda la historia de Naru-chan y el por qué tiene tantas cicatrices en su cuerpo-esta información sorprendió a todos al saber que un niño de 4 años tenga cicatrices a tan tierna edad.

Kokuyo solo suspira para luego contarles la historia sobra decir que todos estaban tan molestos que la intención de matar causo que la casa tiemble

Celestia: cálmense, despertaran a Naru-chan-dijo haciendo que sus hijos se calmen para no sacudir la casa pero se podía observar la molestia en sus rostros más en las dos mujeres al saber que su hermanito haya sufrido tanto-bien explícame por qué no has destruido este nido de ratas-dijo la mujer a su esposo con el ceño fruncido y un distintivo atisbo de ira y sed de sangre

Kokuyo: suspiro*(vean esos efectos ni Hollywood los tiene) porque naruto no quiere, él quiere ser un ninja y yo lo ayudare a lograr su meta aunque yo quiera destruir esta aldea y mandarla al mismísimo infierno por lo que naruto ha sufrido.

Después de un silencio incomodo todos decidieron hacer lo posible para ayudar a naruto

Tiempo actual

Naruto despierta para ver luego correr abajo y ver su familia y saludar a todos antes de correr hacia su madre y darle un abrazo

Celestia: buenos días Naru-chan, paso algo

Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza: solo quería abrazarte y me alegra que nada de esto sea un sueño-dijo con una sonrisa llena de felicidad lo cual derritió a su madre para cargarlo y darle un abrazo

Celestia: esto no es un sueño Naru-chan y no tienes de que preocuparte siempre estaremos para ti ok.

Naruto: hai ka-chan

Kokuyo: naruto ven aquí un momento te explicare como entrenaremos de acuerdo-el niño rubio asintió acercándose a su padre el cual antes hablar fue interrumpido por el sonido de una explosión como si algo sumamente grande cayera afuera de casa a lo cual todos salieron y vieron una caja grande en la tierra, un hombre de tirado y dos mujeres sacudiéndose la ropa

Mujer1: no podías aterrizar mejor idiota, mi vestido se llenó de polvo-decia una mujer de pelo verde y piel blanca mientras se sacudía el polvo de su vestido del mismo color de su pelo con detalles dorados el cual era muy holgado y no remarcaba mucho su figura exceptuando sus pechos los cuales parecían ser copa B, pero aun así se veía lo bella que era.

Mujer2: no puedo creer que te cansaras de solo volar hasta acá, solo fueron 8 horas de vuelo-decia la otra mujer de piel blanca con una tiara que le rodea la cabeza con una perla en la frente de cabello corto rosado, vestida con un traje ceñido azul el cual remarcaba su figura y sus pechos copa A, con unas zapatillas azules.

Hombre: ustedes de que se quejan yo fui el que voló hasta acá no solo con lo que papa pidió lo cual es muy pesado sino que también tuve que cargar con ustedes, tienen idea de lo cansado que fue cargar con ustedes y-no pudo terminar antes de que fuera golpeado por las dos mujeres las cuales le gritaron-acaso me estás diciendo gorda!-el hombre solo puedo lamentarse de traerlas con el cuándo recibió el llamado de su hermano con la petición de su padre.

Kokuyo: ya cállense después golpearan a su hermano, por ahora entren no quiero que la basura entre a la casa-dijo para lo que las dos mujeres voltearon a ver a su padre y demás familia y aun pequeño niño de pelo rubio, ojos azules con marcas de bigotes en la cara la cual según ellas era tan Kawaii que apenas lograron controlarse de saltarle encima.

Hombre: papa, dime para que quieres el equipo y para que me hiciste traerlo antes de las 12 del medio día de hoy

Kokuyo: te lo explicare adentro-dijo el hombre y reírse por dentro al ver que su hijo le jugo una broma a su hermano, pero no se molestó en corregirlo ya que sabía los atrasos que solía tener el otro.

Ya estando todos en la sala

Kokuyo: bien primero que nada dejen que les presente a naruto, mi treceavo hijo y su nuevo hermano menor-a lo cual las tres personas se sorprendieron y luego ver al niño sentado en las piernas de su madre el cual se asustó por sus miradas busco refugio en ella.

Celestia: están asustando a Naru-chan-dijo con una voz tenebrosa la cual les dio miedo a todos

Mujer de pelo verde: mama como puedes estar tan tranquila, pensé que ya abrías matado a papa al saber que te fue infiel-dijo a lo cual asintieron sus hermanos recién llegados provocando una risa de los que ya estaban aquí y que su padre se moleste por lo que sus hijos piensan de él.

Kokuyo:(esta me la pagaran) fue lo que pensó algo de enojo, a lo cual los tres recién llegados solo pudieron temblar ante la idea de que algo malo les pasaría-no le fui infiel a su madre adopte a naruto, nunca le seria infiel a su madre, ella es el amor de mi vida (y por qué tiemblo de solo pensar lo que me hará si tan siquiera la idea cruzara por mi cabeza) lo último lo pensó

Celestia: bien antes de seguir con lo que estábamos quiero que se presente ante Naru-chan.

Mujer de pelo verde: bien yo empiezo, hola naruto yo me llamo Morgana, pero puedes llamarme nee-chan ok, espero podamos llevarnos bien-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a naruto el cual seguía en el regazo de su madre.

Naruto: hai Morgana-neechan-dijo con una sonrisa lo cual provoco que gritara Kawaii e intentara abrazarlo lo cual fue rechazado por su madre lo cual lo abrazo, a lo cual solo pudo sentarse diciendo que después lo abrazaría.

Mujer de pelo rosa: bien sigo yo, me llamo Masî y al igual que heimdall nii-sama me gusta la esgrima y espero nos podamos llevar bien Naru-chan

Naruto: hai Masî-neesan, eto, Masî-neesan podrias enseñarme a usar una espada junto a heimdall-niisan

Masî: claro Naru-chan-dijo ella con una sonrisa lo cual hizo al rubio feliz

Hombre pelirrojo: bien me toca, yo soy Blutt me gusta luchar cuerpo a cuerpo si quieres entrenar solo dímelo de acuerdo ototo-dijo con una sonrisa un tanto estúpida

Rasuto: por favor mantente alejado de Naru-chan no quiero se vuelva un cerebro de musculo como tú-dijo lo cual provoco una carcajada de todos menos de naruto que no sabía a qué se refería y al mismo Blutt el cual estaba molesto con su hermana, no pudo reclamar por que su padre lo interrumpió.

Kokuyo: bien después siguen con la plática, naruto voy a explicarte tu régimen de entrenamiento-naruto asiente y pone atención a su padre-bien tu día empezara a las 5:40 de la mañana antes de que salga el sol para salir a meditar con Tot el cual te enseñara como absorber la energía natural, aras eso todos los días durante una hora, luego desayunaras te daré todo el día hasta las 2 de la tarde para que pases tiempo con tus hermanos y te diviertas como un niño normal, luego de esos entrenaras conmigo durante 1 año, luego de esos se nos unirán heimdall, Tot, Blutt, Morgana y masi en la cámara del tiempo donde entrenaras todos los días 6 horas para después salir a dormir a las 8:30 siendo lo más tarde, alguna duda

Naruto: hai-dijo levantado la mano- to-chan no tendría que entrenar más que seis horas al día para ser más fuerte?-pregunto el niño a su padre

Kokuyo: veras naruto, donde entrenaras se llama cámara de tiempo, se llama así por que el tiempo pasa más lento dentro de la cámara, por ejemplo en esta cámara 1 hora aquí sera igual a un mes dentro de la cámara lo cual quiere decir que todos los días serán como 6 meses de entrenamiento.

Naruto: asombroso, eso quiere decir que seré el más fuerte en poco tiempo-dijo el niño mientras gritaba aun sentado en las piernas de su madre

Kokuyo: eso dependerá de cuanto trabajes, bien otra pregunta

Naruto: hai, que es la energía de la natrural.

Tot: es energía natural, es la energía que se encuentra en todo los seres vivos siendo está más fuerte durante el amanecer, con ella serás más fuerte, más rápido, podrás curarte más rápido y serás inmune a los venenos, claro tienes sus peligros ya que si no la controlas te convertirás en piedra-dijo asustando al niño-tranquilo yo te enseñare a controlarla-dijo el calvo a lo cual naruto asiente con una sonrisa.

De esa forma la conversación se desarrolló para proceder a desayunar hasta que un tocaron la puerta la cual fue abierta por Felicia

Felicia: quiénes son?-dijo con claro enojo al saber que son de la aldea que lastimo a su hermanito y la verdad quería saltarles encima para matarlos, pero al no sentir malas intenciones se contuvo, por ahora, al escuchar esto la familia se asomó y cuando el rubio los vio corrió hacia el hombre que se encontraba en la puerta.

Naruto: Jiji-grito con emoción mientras saltaba al hombre y lo abrazaba lo cual relajo a la familia al ver que ellos eran buenos con naruto, todos exceptuando a Celestia y sus hijas al recordad quien era el hombre y lo miraban con molestia (recuerden que Sarutobi le llevo los Icha Icha a Kokuyo)

Sarutobi: hola naruto como has estado-dijo el viejo mono a su nieto adoptivo mientras sentía que lo que debía hacer era correr de ese lugar

Naruto: bien jiji.

Sarutobi: me alegro.

Naruto: ah, jiji sabes mi papa va a entrenarme para ser el más fuerte y proteger a todos-dijo con una gran sonrisa a lo cual el mono sonrió

Sarutobi: enserio, bien estoy seguro que harás muchas cosas buenas cuando crezcas.

Kokuyo: que quieres aquí mono?-dijo el dragon para luego recibir una mirada de su esposa por la falta de cortesía

Sarutobi: yo la verdad nada, ella quería ver a naruto ya que estaba preocupada por el-dijo el anciano señalando a la mujer de pelo morado con pantalón negro de anbu y una playera negra la cual estaba parada atrás del hokage acompañada de otra mujer de pelo morado el cual parecía una piña la cual vestía un short beige una chaqueta del mismo color con una playera de mayas la cual dejaba ver su piel y sus pechos copa b, todos voltean a verla a lo cual naruto grita con más felicidad de la que mostro al ver a su abuelo adoptivo

Naruto: Yugao-nee-mientras salta para abrazar el cual es correspondido por la peli morada.

Yugao: hola Naru-kun, me alegra verte-dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras eran observados por la mujer pelo de piña.

Naruto: mm, Yugao-nee quien es ella-pregunto naruto pensando que la conoce

Yugao: ellas es Anko y al igual que yo estaba preocupada por ti

Anko: hola Foxy-kun, tiempo sin verte-dijo ella sorprendiendo a naruto

Naruto: hebi-neechan-grito mientras la abrazaba mientras lloraba-pensé que algo te había pasado, me alegra mucho verte.

Anko: perdón Foxy-kun, siento mucho alejarme de ti, pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar-dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba.

Después de eso todos se quedaron en la casa mientras naruto jugaba con sus hermanas, cuando todos se iban Sarutobi le dijo a Kokuyo que naruto debe asistir a la academia a la edad de 8 años para poder ser un ninja, también le dijo que Anko y Yugao vendrían para ayudar a naruto con los jutsus básicos de la academia como lo era el henge y el kawarimi no jutsu y el bunshin no jutsu, y enseñarle lo básico que necesita para ser un ninja, a lo cual Kokuyo acepta después de una "platica" con su esposa para que ellas vinieran ya que eran valiosas para naruto., después de eso se fueron de la casa dejando a la familia Draconis

Kokuyo: bien naruto escucha el entrenamiento iniciara mañana ya hoy es muy tarde, pero deberás esforzarte el doble de fuerte para recuperar el tiempo perdido-dijo con una voz muy seria

Naruto: hai to-chan, no te preocupes prometo esforzarme para que pueda proteger a todos los que son importantes para mí-dijo con una gran sonrisa

Rasuto: bien ya va a ser hora de cenar, Naru-chan vamos a bañarnos y después a comer-dijo con una voz un tanto coqueta

Felicia: espera porque Naru-nyan debe bañarse contigo-dijo con un poco de molestia y celos

Morgana: es cierto ustedes ya tuvieron su oportunidad ahora me toca a mí bañarme con el-dijo la peliverde lo cual provoco que sus hermanas la voltearan a ver y comenzaran a discutir, mientras tanto

Masi: vamos naruto hoy te bañaras con migo-dijo la peli rosada con una gran sonrisa, hasta que sus hermanas se abalanzaron sobre ella y empezó una nube de pelea, en la cual se podía escuchar gritos como "aléjate de él zorra", "no te le acerques plana", "a quien llamas plana pervertida de closet", "él es mío-nyan", todo esto visto por sus hermanos, su padre los cuales tenían una gota estilo anime y su madre la cual se acercó y golpeo la cabeza de las cuatro dejándolas en el piso mientras se sobaban un chinchón gigante en la cabeza

Celestia: ninguna de ustedes se bañara con Naru-chan, ahora bañan a preparar la cena, mientras yo tomo un baño con mi bebe-dijo mientras cargaba a naruto y se dirigía al baño muy a pesar de sus hijas que murmuraban "malditas viejas oxigenadas" lo cual provoco una mirada tan fría de su madre la cual podría espantar hasta a la misma muerte-que dijeron?-al escuchar eso las mujeres solo pudieron decir nada mientras temblaban de miedo y corrían a la cocina para escapar de su madre, mientras sus hijos y esposo se encontraban en una esquina abrazados y temblando de miedo mientras murmuraban algo incomprensible

Celestia: bien vamos a tomar un baño Naru-chan-dijo ella con una sonrisa a su bebe como ella lo llamaba

Naruto: h h ha ka-chan-dijo mientras temblaba y juraba nunca hacer enojar a su mama ya que aún soñaba con ser hokage y debi estar vivo para lograrlo.

**Bien esos es todo por hoy, el entrenamiento empieza en el siguiente capítulo y lo eh decidido el harem de naruto no lo limitare a 9 mujeres, colocare a todas las que creo que merecen ser felices o que creo que sus respectivas parejas no los merecen, bien con esto me despido los leo luego hasta la próxima y también **_**Nacci**_** calma al ejercito si habrá naruhina, **_**quilek**_** opino lo mismo los civiles son una mierda**** y lo pagaran muajajajajaja los are arden en el infierno cerberos se alzara y los devorara, cof cof perdón me deje llevar, **_**karton**_** para responder a tus preguntas, no te voy a decir eso es sorpresa lo que si diré es que naruto tendrá dos líneas de sangre espérenlo con ansias y los sellos si y no ya verás lo que hare, espéralo con ansias bueno me despido pasen buena noche**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, hola, hola como están me extrañaron yo sé que sí, bueno ya sé que ya llevo mucho sin publicar nada pero la verdad no tenía inspiración hasta hace unos días que me llego y ahorita voy a continuar donde me quede**

**Lista de harem actual:**

**Anko Mitarashi (lo dije y lo seguiré diciendo esta mujer me encanta)**

**Yugao Suzuki (me gusta y quiero darle más felicidad que con hayate)**

**Kurenai Yuhi (sé que en la historia esta con azuma pero eh estado leyendo mucho narutoxkurenai y me gusto así que con más razón la incluiré)**

**Ino Yamanaka **

**Mei Terumi**

**Samui (no se me su apellido, si alguien sabe que me diga por favor)**

**Haku yuki( será mujer en mi historia ok)**

**Temari no Sabaku (se merece algo mejor que el perezoso Nara pelo de piña)**

**Hinata Hyuga(no me malentiendan, me gusta, pero no es mi preferida, pero la elijo a ella sobre sakura, diablos elegiría a FemSasuke sobre sakura para ser la pareja de naruto sin duda alguna)**

**Por petición de RyujinDragneel incluiremos a Kaguya, aunque aún no sé cómo lo pondré en el harem, pero sera cuando llegue a eso.**

**Un aviso nada mas esta historia la estaré subiendo también en wattpad para el que se le haga más fácil verla allí ok **

**Renuncia de los derechos: ningún personaje, técnica, criatura o arma me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores (solo los creados por mí que serán más que todo, criaturas)**

**Nombre: habla el personaje**

**Nombre:(piensa el personaje)**

**Capítulo 3: Inicia el entrenamiento**

Nos encontramos en una casa en el bosque son las 4 de la mañana en esta bella mansión vemos a mucha gente pero los que resaltan actualmente son dos personas una es una mujer de cabello dorado que se encuentra en la cocina preparando una bebida caliente para sus hijos, el otro es un hombre calvo que tiene una túnica verde el cual se encuentra en el cuarto de su hermanito menor el cual esta apresado entre los brazos de una mujer morena de larga cabellera azul y se pregunta que hace ella aquí, después de verlos y aun con miedo porque sabe que ella no es madrugadora y aún recuerda lo que le hizo a su hermano mayor cuando intento levantarla, sabe que no tiene de otra por lo que solo suspira y decide mover al niño rubio preso de su hermana

Tot: naruto despierta ya es hora de entrenar-decía mientras lo sacudía con cuidado de no despertar a su hermana lo cual no logro

Felicia: que crees que tratas de hacer-decía la mujer de rasgos felinos mientras sus uñas crecen mientras miraba a su hermano amenazante

Naruto: que pasa-dijo naruto mientras bosteza y se restregaba sus ojos

Tot: es hora de entrenar-decía el calvo mientras retrocedía por miedo a su hermana

Al escuchar eso naruto salta de su cama deprisa mientras le decía a su hermano

Naruto: vamos ni-chan, vamos hay que entrenar-decía el niño mientras jalaba a su hermano siendo visto por su hermana aun en la cama

Tot: es bueno que estés animado, pero primero cámbiate no creo que quieras entrenar en pijama-dijo el calvo mientras se reía al ver la reacción de su hermano

Naruto: jejeje, tienes razón-dijo algo avergonzado por su actuar-pero ni-chan yo no tengo ropa para entrenar

Tot: no te preocupes usa esto-dijo dándole un traje de tai chi el cual consistía en un pantalón y una chaqueta de kung fu de color negro

Naruto: gracias ni-chan-dijo el niño mientras abrazaba a su hermano por el regalo

Tot: no te preocupes naruto, eres mi hermano después de todo, me alegra que te guste mi regalo-dijo con una sonrisa que demuestra afecto

Naruto: me encanta ni-chan-dijo con una sonrisa zorruna lo cual provoco que la mujer gato le saltara encima para abrazarlo mientras grita Kawaii

Esto era visto por el calvo mientras le salía una gota de sudor

Naruto: Felicianee-chan que hacías en mi cama-pregunto el rubio mientras era asfixiado por el pecho de su hermana

Felicia: tenía frio y necesitaba calentarme y pensé que dormir con mi lindo hermanito me ayudaría a dormir, no te molesta verdad-dijo ella con un tono algo triste en la última parte

Naruto: no me molesta, de hecho me gusto no había dormido tan bien antes, gracias nee-chan-dijo con una sonrisa zorruna que demostraba su alegría

Felicia: Kawaii- grito mientras lo volvió a abrazar

Tot: *toser*(que efectos) bueno lamento interrumpir su momento pero, ya debes cambiarte naruto, debemos ir a entrenar-dijo el calvo para luego temblar al ver la mirada de su hermana

Naruto: si totnii-chan-dijo para empezar a desnudarse lo cual provoco un sonrojo de su hermana que después empezó a temblar por qué sintió una mirada helada en su espalda

Celestia: que crees que haces aquí Felicia-dijo su madre con claro enojo que subió a buscar a naruto y Tot ya que no bajaron y que encuentra a su hija viendo a su bebe cambiarse con una mirada nada santa

Felicia: m-m-m-ma-m-a-mama, na-na-nada solo vine a despertar a Naru-nyan junto con tot-nisan para que entrene-dijo temblando por el miedo que le causa la sonrisa que tiene

Celestia: oh enserio y para despertarlo te metiste a su cama para dormir con el no, bien, bien, bien-dijo con una voz entre linda y tenebroso lo cual asusto a sus hijos más grandes por la sonrisa que no llegan a sus ojos

Pero antes de que pasara algo naruto se termina de cambiar y al ver a su madre corre hacia ella para abrazarla

Celestia: hola Naru-chan, que bien te ves en esa ropa-dijo con un verdadera sonrisa que demostraba el amor materno, lo cual provoco una sonrisa más grande en el niño el cual solo abrazo más fuerte a su madre-bien Naru-chan debes ir a entrenar con tu hermano pero antes de eso tomate él te que te deje en la mesa ok

Naruto: hai ka-chan-dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa mientras el jala a su hermano a la cocina para poder iniciar con su entrenamiento mientras dejaba a su hermana y su madre en su cuarto

Celestia: bien ya que tienes tanta energía por que no me ayudas con un par de cosas-dijo con una sonrisa siniestra lo cual provoco que su hija temblara de miedo

Felicia: mami-dijo entre lágrimas al ver a su madre

Mientras en la cocina vemos al hombre calvo y al niño rubio disfrutando un té verde, el calvo oraba en su mente por el alma de su hermana por hacer enojar a su madre

Naruto: que rico, me siento mejor después de probar este te que Kaa-chan hizo

Tot: que bien, mientras terminamos dime naruto recuerdas que es la energía natural

Naruto ladeo un poco la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño tratando de recordar para después decir-tu dijiste que es lo que está en todo el mundo

Tot: muy bien naruto-dijo con una sonrisa lo cual hizo sonreír al niño rubio también-la energía natural es lo fluye en todo, ya que a diferencia de lo que todos piensan todo planta, roca y criatura tiene alma es un ser y en ella puedes sentir esa energía

Naruto: eso quiere decir que en mí también está la energía natural-pregunto con duda

Tot: si y no-dijo para confundir al niño-veras la energía natural esté presente en todas las personas pero muy pocas son capaces de sentirla ya que cualquier ser predomina dos energías las cuales son la energía física la cual crece cuando entrenas, la energía espiritual la cual crece mientas meditas, aunque también está la energía mental que también crece mientras meditas pero muy poca gente accede a ella

Naruto: esto es muy difícil dattebayo-dijo el niño mientras se abrazaba la cabeza al no entender todo-pero déjame ver si entendí la energía física es en sí mi cuerpo-dijo a lo cual recibió un asentimiento de su hermano-pero que es la espiritual?-pregunto al no encontrar respuesta

Tot: la energía espiritual es tu alma, todos tenemos uno es lo que nos hace seres y no objetos, cada alma es diferente por ejemplo mi alma es celeste y tiene forma de luna creciente por lo cual me permite manejar la luz y el agua-dijo lo cual dejo a naruto muy confundido-naruto sabes que es un elemento natural-pregunto a lo cual él respondió que no-bien, veras un elemento natural se refiere a lo encuentras en la naturaleza, tales como la tierra-dijo mientras señalaba al suelo-el agua-señalando a su te-el fuego, el viento, la madera, el rayo, el hielo, el metal, la luz y la oscuridad-dijo a lo cual naruto asintió que entendió- y cada persona tiene una relación con estos elementos lo cual puede ser visto al ver la forma y color de su alma, como la mía la cual me deja controlar hasta cierto punto la luz y el agua ya que mi alma es verde y tiene forma de luna creciente, el color te deja ver como debes entrenar y la forma te permite ver tu elemento y ver tu afinidad con la naturaleza-dijo para que naruto asintiera

Naruto: y cómo podemos ver mi forma del alma?-pregunto con emoción para saber cómo sería su alma

Tot: eso lo sabrás en la noche con papa-dijo para provocar un puchero en su hermano-bien si ya terminaste vamos que ya saldrá el sol-dijo para después salir siendo seguido por su hermanito, los cuales caminaron hasta la montaña más alta que tenían cerca para iniciar su entrenamiento

Naruto: que haremos aquí Totnii-chan-pregunto con duda al ver la altura a la que estaban

Tot: veras naruto aun eres muy joven para algunas técnicas que te permiten absorber la energía de la naturaleza por lo cual el día de hoy ten enseñare un kata (movimientos de artes marciales, para pelear y entrenar) para que poco a poco vayas sintiendo la energía natural

Naruto: ok-dijo algo molesto por que pensó que no lo creía capaz de otras cosas

Tot: no me malentiendas naruto, no creo que seas incapaz de entrenar o de usar las técnicas de absorción solo que tu cuerpos es muy joven y aun no lo tolerara espera un año y te las ensere ok-dijo para calmar a su hermano ya que al verlo sabía lo que pensaba

Naruto: ok te creo nii-chan dime que debo hacer-dijo algo apenado por lo que pensó

Tot: bien imita mis movimientos el día de hoy los haremos lento y después te mostrare la velocidad verdadera de ellos ok-dijo para recibir un asentimiento de su hermanito y proceder a ponerse en pose lo cual fue copiado por su hermano-no pienses en nada solo sigue mis movimientos, siente el suelo en tus pies, el viento en tu cabello el calor del sol, si sigue deja que tu cuerpo fluya, eso así se hace naruto-dijo mientras entrenaba con su hermano lo cual siguió hasta las 6:30 de la mañana para después ir a su casa para proceder a desayunar luego a salir a jugar con sus hermanas exceptuando a Felicia la cual no estaba por ningún lado, su madre le dijo que le pidió que fuera por unas cosas fuera de la aldea y que volvería mañana, todo el día transcurrió normal para naruto y su nueva familia hasta las 2 de la tarde donde empieza su entrenamiento con su padre

Kokuyo: bien naruto es hora, listo

Naruto: hai tou-chan-exclamo con alegría

Kokuyo: bien entremos-dijo para abrir la puerta de la cámara del tiempo dejando ver un lugar simplemente enorme-bien naruto ven un momento-dijo para que su hijo menor se acercara-antes de iniciar te explicare como lo haremos de acuerdo durante 7 horas aras entrenamiento físico conmigo, después descansaras una hora, después estudiaras con Tot por 4 horas lo que es idioma, ciencia, filosofía, matemática, después 3 horas con Morgana sobre alquimia, y luego dormirás 8 horas, para después volver a iniciar con 7 horas conmigo, 4 con Tot pero en el segundo día pasaras 3 horas con heimdall el cual te enseñara a manejar una espada junto a Masî y luego dormirás 8 horas, el tercer día incoara igual 7 horas conmigo, 4 con Tot, después 3 con Xerib el cual te enseñara a sobre agilidad y sigilo, y termina igual, el cuarto día inicia igual pero pasaras 3 horas con Blutt el cual te enseñara a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, el quinto día sera igual con la diferencia que pasaras 3 horas con Tot y 4 con Blitz él te enseñara sobe velocidad por lo demás es igual, el sexto día empieza conmigo por 6 horas luego Tot por 3 horas el resto del tiempo lo puedes usar para estudiar algo que tú quieras con quien tú quieras ya sea forja con heimdall, música con Blitz, alquimia con Morgana, danza con Masî, meditación con Xerib, técnicas de puño con Blutt o hablar conmigo de lo que quieras ok, después volvemos a empezar, eh sido claro

Naruto: to-chan una pregunta tu dijiste que mis hermanos no se nos unirían hasta dentro de un año porque eso cambio-pregunto con duda

Kokuyo: buena pregunta, lo que sucede es que aun eres muy pequeño y aprovecharemos la cámara del tiempo para hacerte más fuerte y también más inteligente, también se supone que en dentro de dos años podrán venir tus demás hermanos ya que están muy lejos de aquí y les tomara mucho ok bien empecemos-lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa algo sádica en su rostro lo cual asusto a naruto

**Bien hasta aquí llego yo, y si ya sé que me tarde mucho y tampoco empecé con todo pero ya verán como ira creciendo ok espero les guste y los leo luego**


End file.
